Days Before You Came
by shady gurl
Summary: Some just want to jump from the ship of dreams known as The 'Hogwarts' and some fall ... madly in love that is. HPDM AU
1. The Ship of Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I probably don't own anything you recognise. I do however own Charles Parkinson's name, as I don't know his real cannon name, and of course the plot to this story.

I have NOT copied the story line of Titanic; it was only influenced by it. It was also influenced by Placebos wonderful song, Days before you came, which is coincidentally the title now!

**Warning: **This is slash, and if that bothers you in any way, then I don't understand why you chose a boy/boy pairing in the first place. For all you slash lovers out there ; ) there will probably be a lemon.

**A/N:** I have reposted the beta version of all the chapters so far. Thank you so much Myca for all of your generous help.

**Days Before You Came**

**Chapter 1: The ship of dreams**

Harry and Ron were about to embark on there biggest adventure yet, they were now 19 and as everyone who knew them knows, they were two of the most mischievous boys there was.

They were in the small town of Hogsmead; a mile out to sea in the warm Atlantic Seas laid the Hogwarts, the biggest most impressive Vessel to ever take to the sea ever since the demise of Titanic. She excelled her in every aspect, not since the fateful Titanic had there been such a sumptuous ship on water, in case of an emergency there was even enough fully equipped and stocked lifeboats for a ship with twice as many passengers.

The Port side was crammed with hundreds of people wishing their loved ones a safe journey as they boarded transport boats to take them to the ship. Everyone looked in awe, at the splendor that is the Hogwarts. The Ship of Dreams some called it, The Unsinkable others offered, in its praise. Just the sight of it, stationary and proud out at sea, induced gasps of sheer appreciation.

The waves gently lapped against the bow of the boat, and the wind gently carried the smoke and air of excitement around the small town of Hogsmead. Amongst the Farewell parties were the Weasley's. They were allowing their 19 year old son and his best friend Harry Potter to go on the once in a life time cruise together, Mrs. Weasley as all cautious mothers eyed the ship looking for any flaws, any reason she could use to stop her baby boy from going away for a couple of months, finding none she moved her attentions back to making sure the boys had properly prepared themselves for the trip.

"Have you two made sure you have got everything?" She asked.

Looking at the two boys she mused at the fact that they always so similarly dressed, this time in baggy t shirt and jeans. Eyeing a bulky rucksack her youngest son grasped in his hand, she began her tirade: "Do you have your toothbrush…"

"Yes..."

"Change of clothes? Waterproofs? Clean underwear…Condoms?"

"Mum!" Ron moaned in embarrassment.

"What!" She asked exasperated, "I don't want you coming back with a bundle of nappy sacks and puke at your age…You too Harry." Harry moved from one foot to the other timidly, whilst Ron stood gaping at his mum blushing.

Sighing, she looked up at her son, who was considerably taller than her, and she frowned thinking her son was all grown up and ready to explore the world.

"My little Ronnie-kins, you're all grown up," her eyes started to glass over, a threat of a tear looming. "Come here," she ordered thrusting her arms out in a welcoming hug that was as much for her benefit as his.

"Mum!"

"Nonsense, you're never too old to have a hug with your own mother."

Groaning, he walked to her, being embraced in a tight hug, so tight he thought she wasn't going to let go, until Arthur placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. Tears slipped from her eyes unwillingly, as she let go off her son.

"Aww mum, why are you crying? You know me and Harry will only be gone a few months at the most," he kissed her on the cheek. "I promise we will be fine." She smiled at how much he had grown up since he left school, and what a presentable young man he was turning into.

Motherly instincts kicking in, she reached out with a wet finger, and wiped his nose, which always seemed to be dirty. Harry snickered at her antics, until she turned to face him smiling.

"Don't think your getting out of it Harry," she said, opening her arms up for a hug with him. "You're family, and don't you ever forget that."

Mrs. Weasley affectionately hugged him like he was her own child, tears falling on his shoulder from the caring women, who took him in without a second thought.

"Thank you," Harry whispered to her, afterwards shaking hands with Mr. Weasley to say farewell. Mrs. Weasley looked at her watch, seeing it was almost time for passengers to board the transport boat for the ship.

"Go on you two, else you will be late," she said, trying her hardest to look happy, her voice betraying how upset she was feeling, Arthur placing a supportive hand on her shoulder once more.

"Bye!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time. Both waving, they threw their rucksack over their shoulders, and walked out of sight through the hustle of people waving farewell, sailing in the direction of the vast ship.

Hearing a purring noise near by, they glanced to where the sound came from, and saw a magnificent black Porsche pull up, with black tinted windows.

"Oh Arthur, I have a bad feeling about this," she had spotted the tell tale sign of a silver snake on the front of their bumper.

The black car came to a screeching halt, and a liveried driver scurried out to open the door. His head was bowed in honor, and his arm crossed behind his back, as a man with long platinum hair, neatly tied with a black bow, sidled out of the car. He looked up at the towering boat called Hogwarts, with cool appraisal. Sneering, he glanced at all the common people who surrounded him, whom marveled at the ship.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about. It doesn't look bigger than the Dumstrang," he said to the man, whom had mid length black hair, wearing a suit and followed him out of the majestic car. He showed obvious distaste for the people that encircled them, as he eyed them sordidly as well.

"Now, now, Lucius. I do believe that it is ten times bigger, and far more luxurious." Upon hearing the scuffing of shoes, Lucius turned around to see a young man wearing a black shirt, that hugged his torso perfectly, a lose tie adorning his neck and black jeans that covered expensive shoes. He took a drag of the cigarette that was between his thumb and index finger, and stared daringly at his father through his sunglasses.

"Draco, you know how much I disapprove of your dirty habit," his father said, grabbing the cigarette out of his mouth, and throwing it to the floor. Callously, he took off his black glasses, which concealed piercing blue eyes from view, and turned to face a young woman, who just that second clambered out of a shorter yet elegant black limo, followed by an older, slightly corpulent version off her, considerably more dignified.

"Mrs. Parkinson you are looking as lovely as ever," Lucius said, grasping her hand and placing a light kiss on it. "You're a lucky man Charles."

"Lucius Malfoy. The charmer as always I see," she shifted her beady eyes to the boy standing in front of him. "My, my, Draco, haven't you grown up to be such a splendid young man. I do believe you have met my daughter…" she said gesturing towards the woman walking slowly over to them, "Pansy dear, come and meet these fine gentlemen."

She followed her mother's wishes, and stood beside her. She had a small nose, the lightest shade of chocolate brown eyes Draco had ever seen, and her maturity had served her well, since her curves where nicely defined. Draco smiled at her, at the thought of at least he would have some one his age to talk to, rather than too blundering fat imbeciles, who wouldn't leave his side all of last summer.

She looked solemnly at her father, and the tall man standing next to him, then she shifted her gaze to Draco, the scowl she wore disappeared, and she smiled back, offering her hand.

His father coughed, indicating he should make a move, and he took her hand in his, and shook it.

"Well then. I believe its time to board the ship. After you," Lucius said, walking behind the podgy woman, and her husband. He turned around and gave his son a meaningful stare, before boarding the ship.

"So this is the ship that is unsinkable," Pansy said to Draco, offering him her arm for him to take. Draco sighed, and walked up the platform with the girl latching onto his arm.

"Apparently so." They both disappeared from the crowds view into the unsinkable ship - Hogwarts, and he thought it was no way near the ship of dreams, more like the ship of living nightmares.

* * *

Harry and Ron waved excitedly at the crowd of people who surrounded the ship, unable to spot the Wesley's, as everyone became a small dot on the platform. There bags lay forgotten at their feet, as they jumped onto the rails and leaned over to look at the sea splash against the ship, as it departed from Hogsmead. 

"Ron, we are the luckiest people in the world!" Harry hooted, as he spread his arms out daringly, letting the wind cascade over his body, his clothes ruffling behind him. Ron laughed at his friends antics, and copied him, enjoying the way the wind glided over his skin.

After there laughing ceased, and a few odd looks from other passengers, they slumped down onto the bench, admiring the ship they had landed on. Sighing, Harry took up a whole bench to himself, lying flat on his back, watching a few birds fly over the boat in union.

Tilting his head to the side he glanced up at the upper class quarters admiringly, his eyes immediately drawn to a young man about the same age as himself, who was leaning over the rails, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His platinum blond hair fell in front of his eyes annoyingly, and he flicked it back behind his ear, to reveal stormy blue eyes. Harry was caught staring, but the boy neither moved nor flinched, he just stared back with equal intensity.

Sitting up, he craned his neck to try and see where he disappeared to, because the last thing Harry saw was a tall, black haired man, grasp his shoulder and lead him away. Sighing, he laid back down, to have Ron staring at him quizzically.

This was truly the ship of dreams. Harry thought to himself, as he stared up at the heavens above him.

…**to be continued…**

So…What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts, and click on the purple button in the corner. It won't bite, I promise!

Till next time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Protégé moi

**A/N:** Again this is the beta version of this story. Hope you find it more enjoyable.

The **warning** and **disclaimer** is the same as before.

**Days Before You Came**

**Chapter 2: Protege moi**

Bounding through the corridors on the fourth floor, Harry and Ron eagerly came to room 106, where they would be sleeping for the remainder of the journey. Opening the door with one hand, and carrying his luggage in the other, Ron stepped through the door, and stood in a small living space, which had a portable TV in the corner, a small sofa, and two doors leading of into different rooms. There was a port hole at the end of the room, and when he looked out of it, he could see the waves a few feet below him.

Harry followed his eager friend into the room, and almost tripped on a bag if it wasn't for the sofa to support him. He looked over to Ron, who had his bag below his feet, and then back to the one he tripped up on.

"Err Ron… do we have the right room?" Ron looked down at his key, which had engraved on it, 106, and turned around to face his friend.

"Yep. Room 106. Why do you ask?" One of the doors that led to a room they hadn't explored yet opened to reveal two boys walking out, who stood and stared, pink cheeked and tousled hair, at Harry and Ron dumbly. The boy who had darker skin, titled his head, at looked at them quizzically.

"You don't look like Hermione, unless…" The boy standing next to him, poked him in the ribs discretely, and muttered 'don't be stupid', and offered his hand to Ron and Harry.

"Hi there. I'm Seamus, and this is my partner Dean," he said, eagerly shaking hands with Ron first, then Harry. "Sorry about him," he said glancing at the boy behind him, "It's just we were expecting our friend to be here, but it looks like she is else where."

Ron stared at them weirdly, unsure of how to take the word 'partner', until Harry reminded him of his rudeness, by nudging him in the side.

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron," he said, staring at Ron, who gave the two boys a nervous smile, and looked elsewhere.

"Well it looks as though you have already seen most of the cabin, but in that room," he said, pointing to the door on the left, "is where we will be sleeping, and that one is the bath room," he said pointing to the other door. Harry poked his head through both doors, and was thankful that there were three beds. No matter how much he loved his friend, he did not want to share a bed with him.

There was silence for a short while all that could be heard was the wave that rapped against the ship, and their slow breathing. Ron's feet shuffled, followed by a growl that made everyone turn and look at him. He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

"So, where can a man get something to eat around here?" he said, eyeing the room he was standing in.

"Unfortunately, the only source of food in here is that," Dean said, pointing to a small fridge, which they most likely would have to pay a bomb for. "But, if you want, we could show you a nice little restaurant we where going to go to."

After boarding the ship, Draco found his way to his room, leaving Pansy at hers, as he made out he felt unwell, and had a slight head ache. He was thankful she wasn't as clingy as he first thought she would be, but she seemed more caring, and understanding, as she let him go to rest.

Locking the door behind him, and throwing his keys to the floor, he stood in a well furnished room, with two massive windows at the far end off the room, which lead onto a balcony, over looking the lower decks. One king size bed, adorned with black and green silk covers, and two doors leading off into another room. As he walked past the bed, he noticed one of his suits he unfortunately owned, neatly piled out for him to wear to dinner that evening. He blatantly walked past it, with no intention of putting it on, and walked into the bathroom, which was just as big as the bedroom.

He exasperatedly lent his head against the door, and closed his eyes, for a brief minute or so, enjoying the quietness that surrounded him. Having a multi-millionaire as a father was a very demanding lifestyle. It had its good sides he couldn't argue with that, being that he could do what ever he pleased, buy anything and everything no matter the cost…have any one he wanted. But, it had a major downside. He was allowed to do anything he wanted…as long as his father said so. He could buy what ever he wanted… as long as his father approved off it. He could go out with any one he wanted to… as long as it wasn't someone who was either poor, ugly or of the same sex.

The only thing now he had control of was his life - but even that choice was slipping gradually away from him as time passed, and America approached.

Staring at his reflection desolately, he turned and left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His father awaited him, standing sharp and still in the middle of the room, and spoke quick and straight to the point.

"The Parkinson's have made a proposition I can not refuse Draco," he said, staring down at his son, who held his similar icy glare to match his own, "You are to be married to their daughter, the day after we arrive in America…understood?" His father swept past him, and stood by the door.

"Clearly…" Grasping the door handle, Lucius opened the door, "it seems father that you are still taking orders from low lives, like the Parkinson's. Aren't you embarrassed enough you served that idiot Riddle?" His father turned around and sneered at his son. "I wont marry her, and you know perfectly clear why."

"Obviously you don't understand that I am the one who holds your life in my hands," he snarled at his son, "You have no choice in the matter. You are to be engaged before we depart," he swept out the room, slamming the door closed behind him, as he left the dismayed boy alone to compensate his words.

He abruptly turned and strode into the bathroom, his eyes closed, as he stood in front of the elongated mirror. He opened his eyes with a snarl, and staring back at him was Lucius face. He blinked, trying to get that mans face out off his head, but the cold grey eyes wouldn't leave him. They taunted him, and scarred his entire existence. With a growl, Draco punched the mirror, and the shattered glass distorted the image in front off him.

His knuckles stung, but it wasn't enough pain for him to forget what life he would have to live when he leaves the boat. The boat everyone says is unsinkable, but he hoped to God it would sink, that way his father would die a very painful watery death. That or he does quicker. Either way would do.

He stared at his bloody hand, with avid fascination, and watched the droplets secrete from his knuckles, down his fingers, and fall to the floor. He couldn't remember the last time he had caused him self so much pain, probably because he passed out stone cold on the floor. But this was the only thing he felt he had control over. Life or death. Though, he knew a few cuts on his hand wouldn't kill him, he relished in the fact that if he wanted to, he could end his life. just. like. that.

Staring at his distorted reflection, he was glad to see he was unable to make out his piercing eyes that reminded him so much of his father. One off the Malfoy's traits was that there features stayed the same, as each generation grew. Blond hair, pointy chin, blue eyes, so emotionless, that it made them look dull and grey.

He closed his eyes, and took a few calming breaths of air. He knew what he was about to do, and he knew it was stupid carrying it on, but he had to do it. It was a matter of keeping his pride intact. He wasn't about to let his dad take his only choice away from him. Not that he notices any change in his only son.

Leaning over the toilet, he forced himself to be sick. He hadn't kept any meal down for the past month, and he wasn't going to stop just yet. He was surprised how much he brought up, since he skipped breakfast, and he only ate half a sandwich for lunch. But this is how it had always been. Even the smallest amount of food would fill him up. Ever since that day he resents.

Walking back over to the sink on shaky legs, he composed him self by splashing water on his pale face. He held onto it for support, as he stood there, letting time fly by, which he had a shortage off. A day had almost passed, which was a day closer to his departure.

**...to be continued...**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It gives me great pleasure knowing you guys like it! And again...if you have any critiscm/suggestions which are all very welcome, please click on the blue button in the corner.

Till next time

shady gurl

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Deep Black Sea

The **warning** and **disclaimer** is the same as before.

**Days Before You Came**

**Chapter 3: The Deep Black Sea**

Following the happy couple into a small but inviting restaurant, Harry and Ron sat down facing Dean and Seamus at a bulky oak table. Hiding behind a menu Ron eagerly eyed the food that was on offer, but sighed and placed it back on the table when he caught a glimpse of the prices. A waitress stood at the end of their table smiling, holding a small notepad out ready to take their order.

"So what will it be boys?"

"Err…I will have garlic mushrooms for starters, and then the chicken sashu, and you will have?" Seamus asked, turning to Dean.

"The same," he replied.

"So two garlic mushrooms, and chicken sashu, and you two will have?" The friendly waitress asked the two other boys sat at the table, noting down the order so far.

"Ummm," Harry murmured, looking down the menu. "I will have…spaghetti bolognaise." She nodded, and then looked at Ron.

"Does that come with free bread?" Ron asked the waitress who nodded in reply. "I will have that to then."

"Is that all?" The waitress asked them, in a polite manner.

"Could we have a bottle of your house special wine?" Seamus asked her.

"Certainly," she noted down the order, gathered the menus, and walked up to the counter to give their order to the chef.

"Wow, this place sure is nice." Harry said breaking the silence, looking around the room avidly. They nodded in agreement, whilst Ron chewed on a piece of bread distantly, looking out of an arched window. "So," Harry looked at Dean and Seamus, and smiled benevolently. "How did you two meet?"

"Well," Dean answered, "We went to secondary school and we where inseparable friends even back then, and then we went to the same college together..." Looking over Harry's shoulder, he smiled brightly, and stood up, gesturing to someone behind Harry. A woman, about the same age as them, welcomed the two boys in a hug.

"How have you two been?" She asked them, eagerly looking at the two.

"Fine, fine…sit," Dean said, pushing Seamus up the row to make room for their friend, and patted the space now free next to him. Sitting down graciously, she smiled at Ron and Harry.

"This is Ron," Seamus said, pointing to the blushing boy sitting beside Harry, "and this is Harry."

"How nice to meet you," she said, shaking hands with Harry then leaning over the table to shake hands with Ron. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said, smiling down at Ron.

"Hi…" Ron muttered once she let go of his hand.

"Mione, we were just telling them how we got together," Dean said to the girl sitting next to him. Laughing, she shook her head.

"If it wasn't for me, these two imbeciles wouldn't have realised a damn thing. I had to lock them in a cupboard for Christ sake, which was smaller than this very table, for them to snog and get it over with," Hermione explained, finding the memory to be funny once again.

"So how about you two, seeing anyone?" Seamus asked Ron and Harry.

"Err, no…not anymore," Harry murmured.

"How about you?" Hermione asked looking at Ron, "Are you going out with any one?" She asked questioningly, smiling sweetly.

"No...No, definitely not," Ron answered quickly.

"Well, we have something in common then," Hermione said smiling at the boy across the table. Dean, Harry and Seamus chatted amongst themselves, whilst Ron and Hermione where bonding over the table. Seamus smiled at the two thoughtfully, and squeezed Dean's hand contentedly.

"I'm just going to have a smoke," Harry announced, standing up and leaving through arched doors and out of sight.

Draco Malfoy solemnly walked to the first class restaurant, walking past a small restaurant filled with laughter, and coming to a stand still, when he glanced inside to spot his father. He was sat around an elongated oval table, with many of his associates gathered around; one seat unaccounted for, between his father, and Charles Parkinson's daughter, Pansy.

Walking past the two men holding the grand doors open, he walked past many tables that talked in an orderly fashion, and spoke in a monotone. The table he was soon to join, he found was no different, as he sat down and listened to his father's conversation with Mr. Parkinson about business as usual. His father didn't acknowledge his presence, he just carried on talking about business deals and future work plans, knowing what he really meant by 'everything is going smoothly.'

He stared at Pansy, hating the fact that she looked calm and collected and the fact that she was not looking how he felt. He couldn't stand that, she was fussing over his marred hand quietly, when he took a gulp of his blood red wine.

Standing up without a word, his father sneering at him to sit down, he walked out of the restaurant, a wave of fresh air claming him down slightly…but not enough. Angrily he walked at a pace you could mistaken it for running, until his hands grasped cold metal, and he looked down at the lashing waves that looked so inviting to end his tribulation.

His silver watch hit the rail, as he stepped up onto one of the rails, and gained a better look at the deep black sea. His head bowed and his hair tucked behind his ear fell in front of his face, blocking any sight left or right, the thrashing sea visible, and nothing else.

Harry Potter took a drag of his cigarette, and tilted his head to the side when he felt and heard the rail vibrate. He noticed the boy who he saw earlier that day, leaning over the rails, his shoulders tense and noticeably unsettled. He couldn't comprehend why such a handsome young man would be alone, outside in the cold, watching the waves, looking so helpless and distraught, compared to how strong and vigorous he looked earlier.

Shaking his head, he turned to stare at the sea that the boy seemed so fascinated about looking at, and watched it lap eagerly against the boat, and crash back into the sea. Blowing some smoke out of his mouth, he turned his head once more to look at the boy, and almost dropped his cigarette. The boy was almost stood up on the highest rail, staring avidly at the waters depth. His body leaned forward even more, until his abdomen was almost touching the metal bar.

"Don't do it!" Harry proclaimed now a few metres away from him at the most. He tuned his head to the side, and his eyebrow rose seeing Harry for the first time.

"Don't do what exactly?" The boy asked, looking at Harry sideways. "Jump?" He let go of the bars, and spread his arms out beside him, which made the other boy move hastily closer. Stepping of the bar elegantly, he walked closer to the boy, noticing he was slightly taller than he was. "You think I'm that stupid?" Draco asked.

"No, I mean I don't know…you, but," Harry stammered, feeling utterly foolish.

"What?" Draco asked him impatiently.

"You look troubled that's all," Harry murmured.

"You're right, you don't know me," Draco sneered, walking past Harry and through grand oak doors. Groaning inauspiciously, Harry lit another cigarette, took one drag of it and hastily threw it into the sea. Turning around, he eyed the doors the boy walked through, and thought about following him, but decided against it as he walked past a young couple talking quietly near the entrance to the restaurant, and walked back to his own table.

…**to be continued…**

Don't threat all will be good between them soon. This is a slash story after all! ; )


	4. Micro Cuts

**A/N:** I would just like to point out...again, that this story is in no way copied from titanic. I will admit it was influenced by it, but if you are curious, it was also influenced by friends, Buffy, sponge bob (in a weird way!) and from listening to placebo.

The** warning **and** disclaimer** is the same as before. (This is a fan fiction, how much more obvious could it be that I'm not Mrs J K Rowling?)

**A/N:** Oh damn, I didn't realise what I was writing! Lol, I can't believe I was writing luscious instead of Lucius. Whoops. ; ) Thanks for pointing that out!

**Days Before You Came**

Harry greeted Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus, as he leaned into the wooden chair. The food was lying neatly piled up on their plates, steaming hot and untouched.

"Mmm, this is good," Dean said appreciately as he bit into a piece of chicken. Seamus nodded in agreement, and looked over at Hermione.

"Don't you want anything?"

"Oh no, I already ate," she said shaking her head. Looking over at Harry and Ron, she tilted her head amusedly watching Ron eat. "So..." She took a sip of her wine, "Harry, I was just saying to Ron that you two could come to a party tomorrow. Interested?"

"Err; well...I don't have any one to go with." Harry mumbled.

Hermione shook her head, and smiled. "That's great! You can go with one of my friends. I'm sure you will get along great!"

Ron looked pleadingly at his friend. "Well, I guess I could go," Ron elbowed him discreetly in the ribs, "Okay, okay. Sure. I will go." Harry said pointedly looking at his friend.

"Great," the brunette smiled, and quickly glanced at her watch. "Well guys, it looks like I will have to see you tomorrow." She hugged Dean and Seamus, "Nice meeting you Harry," she smiled, "you to Ron." Swallowing his food, he spluttered out goodbye and watched her walk through the doors admiringly.

"She likes you," Dean and Seamus said smiling amusedly at Ron, once their friend was out of sight.

"Really?" He spluttered his nose and ears turning a shade pinker.

"Didn't you see the way she looked at you?" They nodded knowingly.

"Are you sure?"

"We are never wrong with this type of thing." Ron hid his smile as he began to eat his spaghetti, glad that Hermione wasn't around to see him make a mess. Staring at his friend, Harry silently laughed to himself, and twisted his fork into the spaghetti.

"So," Seamus asked, once they had finished eating, "What are you two going to wear tomorrow?" Shrugging his shoulders, Harry looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

"Err, this?" Ron said, looking down at his clothes as well. Seamus eyed Ron spaghetti splattered t-shirt disapprovingly, and shook his head.

Hermione walked out of the doors, a small grin plastered to her face, and looking back, she fleetingly thought she recognised the brunette girl talking to the boy in the alcove next to the doors. Shrugging her shoulders, she carried on walking with a light step to her room.

"I have to go," Pansy murmured, looking up into the boys gleaming brown eyes.

"So soon?" he murmured, brushing his lips lightly over hers.

"Yes Blaise," Kissing him lightly on the lips, she turned around and headed for the restaurant doors. Turning her head, she smiled, and mouthed 'see you tomorrow,' before walking past the two men holding the doors open, who bowed as she passed.

She shook her head amusedly, as she walked back to her table, and sat down eyeing the empty seat. "Where's Draco?" She asked, looking up at her father. "He still hasn't come back?" He finished his conversation with Lucius abruptly, and eyed his daughter warily.

"No Pansy," he said shaking his head, "Why don't you run along and find him." She stared at him confused at the way he was talking to her, and looked down at her empty plate.

"Yes father," she stood up, and walked out of the restaurant, and stood waiting by the elevators until one became free. It took her up to the top level, where her room was, and two doors down was Draco's, which she rapped her hand on lightly.

"Draco," she knocked a bit louder. "Are you in there?" She listened patiently, but she couldn't here anything in there. "Draco?" She said once again, and placed her hand on the door handle, and turned the unlocked door. She stood in the entrance of Draco's room, and stared at him lying on the bed with his back turned to her.

"Draco, are you all right?" She asked, walking closer to the blonde haired man. Nodding, he looked down at the ring he held in his hand, which belonged to his late grandfather, and placed it in his pocket. Pansy shook her head, stepping closer to her friend.

"Draco, you where awfully quite earlier, and you left with out saying anything." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you okay?" She flinched when Draco leaped out of bed, standing a few paces in front of her.

"I'm fine," he gritted his teeth, as white hot searing pain coursed through his body, and he gripped his abdomen, biting his lip. Rushing to his side, she linked her arms with his, and placing a supportive hand on his back, helped him walk to the sofa.

"You don't look fine to me," she said shaking her head, and helping him sit down.

"I'm fine," he repeated again, leaning into the cushions behind him, his eyes closed, wincing in pain. He felt smooth hands brush against his cheek, and tuck his hair behind his ear. Opening one eye, he stared at Pansy, who had tears building up in her eyes.

"Your very brave, you know that Draco?" She whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. A single tear slipped out of her eye, and Draco reached out and brushed it away.

"Pansy don't cry," he whispered, "Really, I'm all right now." She smiled half heartedly, and clasped him delicately in a hug, being wary not to hurt him.

"I will come to see you tomorrow, okay?" She asked him, letting go of him. Smiling she stood up after he nodded. "Dress nicely, because I'm taking you somewhere," she smirked at his puzzled face, leant down and kissed his forehead motherly, "Do you need me to help you into bed?"

"No, I think I will stay here." Nodding, she opened the door, and stood in the entrance. Staring at him she smiled, silently pleasing that he truly was okay, before closing his door and walking to her own room.

**...to be continued...**

This chapter is considerably short, but I felt I had to end this chapter where it is. But at least I updated faster! Okay please review, because I love to hear what you all think. Thanks to everyone who has so far!


	5. Beat Your Heart Out

**A/N:** I have rewritten this chapter, mainly Harry and Draco's conversation like I said I would! I would like to say a big big thanks to Flamia, because without your support and help I would NOT have been able to write this. Thank you ever so much. ; )

**Note:** This is the beta version.

The **warning**, **disclaimer** etc. are the same as always.

Thankyou ever so much to EVERY-BODY who has reviewed. It means soooo much to me. This is for all you guys. :hug: Hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Days Before You Came**

**Chapter 5: **

Telling Draco what time to be ready by at lunch earlier on, Draco rested on his bed, staring up at the bright light above his head, wearing one of many of his black shirts and jeans. Squinting bitterly, he thought how the lamp resembled the light on the other side, and closed his eyes to get such thoughts out of his head.

He rested his arm over his eyes, too lazy to turn the light off, and thought of nothing, only focusing on the way his body gently rocked from side to side. He imagined the serene waves splashing against the ship, turquoise water lapping up a golden beach that stretched for miles. The blue of the sky mixed with the golden beach and the turquoise water as he spun slowly around, mixing into one as his vision rested on a woman walking towards him. Light blond hair shimmered as bright as the sun, and cerulean eyes gleamed as vivid as the sea. She smiled, and stopped looking down at her feet, and picked up a shell.

Startled, Draco sat up in his bed, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Hearing a knock on his door, he clambered out of bed, thinking about the woman in his dream, and opened the door.

Pansy stood smiling at him, hand raised ready to knock on the door once more. "Are you ready?" She asked, eyeing him up and down, and offered her arm instead of accidentally hitting him in the face. Draco stared at her, and tilted his head, his lips tugging into a smile.

"Shouldn't I be doing this?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why you should." She held her arm out once more. "Come on," she urged him, "else we will be late."

Closing the door behind him, he grasped her arm, and proceeded through the corridors, still mildly amused, until they came to a door he hadn't noticed along the corridor before. Smiling at him, she opened the door to reveal a spacious room, filled with young adults dancing to the music, or talking at small round tables. She immediately led him to the bar, where they ordered a glass of red wine each, and sat on the black leather seated stools.

Pansy watched him look around the bar with a smile on her face. "You like it huh?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine. Turning around to face her, he nodded, and looked around again.

"How did you know about this place?" He asked her, awed by the fatherless room. "I never even heard such a place existed on here!"

"Well now you do!" Eagerly, she jumped of her seat and extended her hand. "Come on, this place isn't just to stare at you know," she said tilting her head to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance," she asked, pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the centre of the room.

"Can you just believe it?" Hermione's friend asked Harry, Ron sending him an apologetic look, as he was dragged onto the dance floor by Hermione. "We where wearing white on Labour Day. You can not believe how embarrassing it was, and I said girl…" Harry stared at her in disbelief, nodding occasionally at the American girl called Cho Chang, whom he was set up on a blind date with. He did try to listen to her, knowing it would be rude if he didn't respond, but so far all she had done was talk about her self, and when she didn't do that she complained about people's style. All he had to do, was sit and pretend to listen to her digress about unimportant things.

Bored of watching the foamy substance on his beer dissolve away, he looked to where people where dancing, and smiled amusedly as he saw Ron dance absurdly, trying not to step on Hermione's feet. He scanned the room for Dean and Seamus, who where slowly dancing together contentedly, even though the music had an up beat, fast tempo to it. Looking away, he chuckled to himself, and watched the other couples dancing.

He noticed the boy he spoke to yesterday, _'If you could call it that,'_ he thought to himself, as he remembered how stupid he had been the previous day, upon accusing him of trying to commit suicide. Shaking his head, he looked back at his date, and tried listening to her once more.

"I broke this nail yesterday," she said pointing to her left index finger, "and I remember the day I first broke it, like it was only yesterday. I had such a fantastic day, which was totally ruined when I had to get another French manicure. Wait," she said tilting her head to the side, "It was yesterday!"

'_Oh my God,_' Harry thought to himself, rubbing his forehead exasperatedly, and looked around the room once again. Unwillingly, his eyes rested on the boy again, and he watched him slow dance with his dancing partner, his right hand placed at the small of her back, guiding her movements, and the other placed on her hip.

He studied him, the way his body moved elegantly to the beat of the music; the way his feet tapped against the floor twice before taking a step, as if he wanted to flow attentively with the music; the way his head turned ever so slightly as he danced; the way his eyes shimmered strikingly, like the sun reflecting on the incisive blue sea; the way they stared at him inquisitively with a tilt of his head.

Impulsively looking away, Harry stared down at his beer anxiously wondering if he was still looking, and then determined, he diffidently looked back up, staring into piercing cobalt grey eyes, which, with a turn of his head, curiously gazed at him as he moved around the dance floor. The corner of his lip, tugged into a small smile, as Harry watched him intently, eyes fixed on each other inquisitively.

The music stopped, and the blonde haired boy looked away, seemingly trying to talk to the girl whom was pouting and without a glance towards Harry, he left through a door leading out onto a spacious balcony.

Harry felt stupid once again, and he looked down at his malting beer apathetically, which was about as interesting as what Cho was saying, and banged his head on the table. He heard the girl stop for about a second; she coughed clearing her throat, and continued talking about the time she bought two of the same pair of shoes.

Everything went quiet, _'well at least she has,' _Harry thought at long last, and he looked up to see if she had a peanut stuck in her throat, because there would be no other reason for her to stop talking, unless she was choking, _'but not even that might stop her.' _Harry grimaced and looked at his date, seeing a handsome boy smiling down at her. He held his hand out to her, and side glanced at Harry, looking as though he only just noticed him.

"You don't mind if I have a dance with this lovely lady?" He asked, smiling at Cho. Without even looking at Harry, she was on her feet and hand grasped firmly in the boy's, he led her to the dance floor, one smirk at Harry, and they where lost in the crowd of dancing couples.

Harry sighed in relief, and looked down at his beer, which, upon realising he had only stared at it instead of drinking it, he drank the remainder of his beer with avid satisfaction, and ordered another one when a barmaid walked past him, drinking that just as quick. In his haste, he spilt a bit down his t-shirt, but didn't care, as he looked around the room again, finding the people's movements to make him feel dizzy, and the light shining down on them to bright for his eyes to handle.

Needing fresh air, he stood up hastily, and walked to a metallic door, grasped the door handle, and pushed it open, no thought to the fact it was a fire exit. Swiftly walking to the rails he leaned over and watched the sea, the cool night breeze refreshed his senses and his head began to feel light, granting him a wave of control firmly in his grasp; or so he thought.

Looking up abruptly, his head felt heavy from the sudden movement of his head, and he looked to his side seeing the boy he profusely stared at in the bar, walking towards him. _'Oh great,' _Harry thought to himself, and straightened his back, so he was no longer hunched over the railings.

Staring out at the sea, he awaited for the boy to walk past him without noticing him, but it seemed he had no such luck that afternoon, as the blond haired boy seemingly interested in the sea as well, stood near him and watched it with mild enthusiasm. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched him, contemplating whether he should apologise, or whether he should leave, and hope he didn't notice him. But he did neither, as the boy cocked his head to the side, and eyed him up and down smirking when he noticed a wet patch on his t-shirt.

Harry nervously folded his arms over his chest to cover the wetness, and looked back at the blue sea, conscious of the boy still staring at him. _'Arr! What should I say?'_ Harry thought anxiously, '_should I apologise? Should I just walk away?' _biting his lip, he looked up at the sky, pretending to be intrigued by the black nights sky, with one small star visible.

"Where's your date?" Harry looked at the boy, who's lips where twisted into a smirk. "Had enough of her intelligent conversations so soon?" Harry stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, wondering why he even asked such a personal question. Not knowing why, he muttered, "She's not even my date really." The boy raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you ever know what you mean?" He mocked, his smirk twitching into a small smile, "Or do you always get so easily confused."

Silence fell around the two, and Harry shuffled his feet from one foot to the other. Luckily for Harry, who was chewing his bottom lip, the blond mystery spoke.

"Have a name then or are you confused on that to?" Harry almost chocked on his own saliva. He could not believe how arrogant the boy seemed to be. Yet, as he turned to look at him dignified, he could not help feeling something...different and new, but at the same time, comforting and...

"Harry," A little shaken up by the mixed feelings the blond was transmitting him, he turned to the ocean, "Harry Potter." The green eyed boy felt the nervousness that he had tried to hide under somewhere, started to sprout up like a water fountain. The situation was very...Weird. "Look, eh, I am sorry for the other time when I thought that you-"

"Draco."

"Huh?" Harry turned to see the amused face of the blond.

"That is my name," he responded easily. Another wave of silent washed on them but this time, it was rather peaceful. Draco, what an exotic and completely unique name. Harry had never heard it until now. It suited him fine, he realised as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The blond a.k.a. Draco was...Wait. Draco...Something was missing.

"Draco..." he let it roll from his tongue. The boy next to him arched an eyebrow in question slightly tilting his head to look at him. Those blue stormy eyes were shimmering with the sun and Harry thought it to be the smallest silver diamonds ever.

"What?" He asked noticing the way Harry was looking at him.

"Ah..." Harry breathed in, a shock running trough his spine. What on earth was happening to him? A loud humorous laugh escaped the blonde's mouth and Harry stood flabbergasted as he looked on. Questions arose in him. Who was this guy? Who was he to act to cold and snobbish in one moment and laugh warmly in the next? Who was he to be so dam hot but incredibly sophisticated? He surely was a first class passenger, it was written all over his face plus, Harry had seen him. But still, what had he been doing at a party of the lower ranks? And why was he suddenly talking to him? Why was he there in the first place next to him?

"You there?" Green eyes blinked.

"Present," Harry retorted rather bitterly.

Draco gave a small snort, eyes light with mirth, "I resent that."

"So, Draco what?"

"You mean my last name?"

"Of course, everyone has one! Or are you so special that your name is just Draco?" The blonde's face darkened a little and Harry was suddenly not so sure about his little outburst. To his surprise, he found himself not wanting the boy to leave just yet.

"That is all you need to know," was the husky reply.

"To know?"

"Yeah, Draco is the only person you really need to know," he gave a half smile.

"Hah, you make it sound as if you are two people," In a way, Harry had figured it all out. Draco was taken aback from this, it was true. With his father and all those upper class snobs he was a person and now, just now, he was another. He had actually laughed and enjoyed it. He had never laughed… or in that way anyways. It was free and careless, something very new for Draco.

He curiously watched the ebony haired boy shuffle his feet and place his hands inside his trouser pockets. He could tell, just from his slight movements that he wasn't intimated by him like everyone else was. That thought made him feel something that he had never felt around any body before. Not that he didn't have any friends that weren't scared of him, or wasn't jealous of his wealth. No…it's just. This time it was different. He had never felt like this before. Even though he hardly knew the guy standing willingly next to him, he couldn't stand the thought that he may not see him again. But what ever the feeling was, he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it. There was just something about him that drew him to strike a conversation with him.

"I know it sounds weird but, would you meet me here, tomorrow?" Draco blurted out and bit his lip for a second, "At the same time?" The raven head was surprised at the sudden hope and eagerness in Draco's voice. He was sure a lot of mystery. Something that Harry was very curious about solving and to find everything about possible. However, he was a little hesitant. He looked back at the party; no one was looking their way.

"Sure?" He was greeted with the widest smile he had ever seen, and all of his doubts vanished in that moment of time. The blond opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, the tilt of his head making him seem lost in thought.

Draco felt as if all his Christmas' had come all at once when he agreed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his reflection in Harry's glasses and was startled to see emerald green eyes gleaming back. His breathing quickened and he hoped he couldn't hear the way his heart thumped ever so loudly against his chest.

Silence ensued, but Harry felt comfortable yet anxious to know what the blond was thinking about. Mesmerised, he watched as small puffs of cold air escaped his chapped lips and rose above his head. It reminded him of how cold he was, and he rubbed his hands together futilely.

Draco smiled at him, one that hardly anyone had the pleasure of seeing, and regretfully looked down at his watch. He knew if he didn't go back to his room now his father would get suspicious of his whereabouts. And this was one thing he didn't want to lose. The feeling of being free and alive in the moment…and something else that he wasn't quite sure of. He knew though that what ever it was he wasn't willing to let it go.

"Well I better go," he glanced at Harry, and for the third time that day he smiled, "So it's a date?"

Harry nodded, and watched the boy walk away, until he could no longer see him. He said it was a date? Was it even? He breathed in for the hundredth time that day, in a heavy way. Draco the blond, the newest last name that Harry had invented for him, was the biggest mystery for Harry just ready to be solved. He felt something in him shiver. And he could not wait...

…**to be continued…**

I have started working on chapter 6, and it is harder to write than I first presumed. Any suggestions would be very helpful, and please don't hesitate to review, as your kind words have encouraged me to write!

Till next time

shady gurl

xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Reflection

**A/N: **I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, took me long enough to type up, but I hope it was worth the wait. ; )

Abig big thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed. : jump around happily : I love each and everyone of you, and if I could I would personally hug you all. But that would be near enough impossible as I have no money to get there, and that would just be plain weird. O.o This chapter will have to do instead, plus its a tad longer than any of the others:: The next chapter WILL be better so look out for it! ; ) :

**Warning:** I would seriously advise that if you love the pairing of two men, Harry/Draco, then read on. ; ) If not, then I would suggest a heterosexual pairing if it offends you in anyway! Like Ginny and Harry perhaps. :shudder:

**Note:** This is now the beta version!

**Days before you came**

It was later that night that Harry returned to his cabin, only aided by the small lights that hung on the outside of ship still glowing brightly through the circular windows. His hair and clothes were damp from the rain that fell from the sky only moments after Draco left, and as he had a long walk to his small room he hugged his body to try and retain some of the body heat he refused to lose.

He pondered whether Ron would be already back, and if so would he tell him where he was? He knew he had nothing to hide from his best friend, but he rarely felt so confused yet fascinated by someone - he felt as if this was the one thing he didn't have to share with anyone. The mere thought of the blonde haired boy smiling at him made his head spin with anxiety, yet it was strange because he had only just met him. But he also knew that he could not wait for tomorrow evening when he would meet up with Draco.

_The only question was, would he come because the mysterious blond hasn't been entirely truthful, which could suggest he is just trying to drag him out into the cold when he has no intention of turning up._ Harry chewed his bottom lip, a habit he obtained when he was deeply thinking or worried about something. _He just hoped that he would turn up, and maybe open up to him a bit more. Though,_ Harry thought to himself as he leaned into the sofa he curled up onto, _what right did he have to know everything about the man he only just met a few hours ago? So he didn't tell him his last name, its not that important. _

_- I can't believe I am getting worked up over this,_ Harry berated himself as he opened up his mouth and sighed, letting go of his pink lip which stung from the pressure of his teeth nervously biting it.

_It has been so long since I have been on a date. Christ! I don't even know if this is a date!_ Harry thought, once again biting his bottom lip out of habit. _Yeah he said it was, but then he didn't say it was 'exactly' as if he meant it as a date date; Just a date to meet up. _He groaned. He was confusing himself and he hated it when he was confused. Even if it isn't a date, he sure as hell would not let that stop him from enjoying himself…and if it turned out to be - Well, he would just see how things turned out.

Instead of thinking about 'Draco the Blond' any longer, which did sound very tempting, it was nearly venturing one in the morning. And if his personal alarm, a.k.a Ron Weasley, had anything to say about it, he would have to be up in seven hours, not nearly enough time to get his well needed beauty sleep and confuse himself any more about the possibilities of the day to come.

Clambering out of the seat he was curled up on he stretched his arms above his head and stifled a yawn with the palm of his hand. His back creaked unpleasantly as he had to drag himself into the bathroom and splash cold water on to his face and brush his teeth. He glanced in the mirror, only seeing a fuzzy image of himself without his glasses on, and rubbed his eyes that where aching from the lack sleep. With another yawn, he walked back into the small living space, wearing his unflattering chequered pyjama bottoms and top, stretching his arms above his head and walked into the bedroom which he shared with three other boys.

Luckily, or not so luckily he thought, they where already asleep and snoring; or in Ron's case he was snorting weirdly in his sleep.

Groaning, Harry clambered into his bed and sighed head first into the pillow. The sudden ache on the ridge of his nose reminding him that he needed to take his glasses of if he was to be comfy. Rolling onto his back he groped in the dark until he felt the smooth cabinet next to his bed and carefully placed his glasses on it.

He couldn't see his watch in the dark, but he could tell, as his eyes stung from exhaustion and his limbs ached, that it was getting late. He willed his thoughts to leave him, but it seemed he had no such luck. The questions left unanswered annoyed him to no end, and it seemed he could not wait for his encounter with the mysterious blond the following day.

* * *

"Harry! Come on mate." Harry grumbled something unintelligibly as he pulled the covers over his face. "Get up!" Harry recognised the voice to belong to his dear friend Ronald Weasley; and as he thought against the boy pulling the covers off him he somehow ended up rolling onto the floor with a yelp.

Rubbing the back of his head Harry peeked out of the covers scowling at Ron; whom standing triumphantly above him with a lopsided grin muttered: "Oops!"

Harry threw his pillow at his smug friend, smacking him in the face.

"Harry! I'm offended," Ron grabbed his heart as if in pain, and just as swiftly grabbed two pillows off his bed and threw them at the ebony haired boy - who promptly fell back onto the floor with a shriek once again.

Laughing, they continued their playful banter, as if they where their younger selves once more, hitting each other with the pillows in the boys dormitory until they could stand no more. The only difference was there were now less people to jump into their mock fight and have a full blown war, which surprisingly enough Ron always ended up winning from years of playing chess and football.

Out of breath, and glasses askew, (the tell tale sign that Harry had once again lost) he stumbled into the living room and fell onto the sofa getting curious gazes from two boys sipping their coffee. Dean and Seamus stared at him amusedly, eyeing a feather which was stuck in his messy black hair and offered him a cup of coffee they just brewed for themselves.

Ron followed shortly afterwards once he was washed, and curiously smelled of Davidoff for men, which his older brothers had insisted he take to impress the ladies. Harry smiled at Ron as he busied himself with making a bowl of cereals, as he knew the reason why he smelt so good, but he wanted the pleasure of tormenting his friend about it first.

"What?" Ron mumbled mouth full of cereals as he gracefully, in his normal morning way, jumped onto the sofa spilling most of his milk down his t-shirt.

"So…" Harry answered with a slight grin creeping across his face, "How was your date last night with Hermione?" Ron sputtered on his cereals.

"Date?" He squeaked his ears and nose changing a shade pinker.

"You know, that's what two people tend to do when they dance, chat and snog," Harry smirked at Ron, but he couldn't help letting his thoughts drift back to Draco. _Was it a date then, or was it just a friendly chat?_ Somehow he doubted the latter, and tried to concentrate on taking each day as it came, living the day in the moment, and… well basically have a conversation without thinking about the blond, which was proving to be harder than he thought.

"From what I heard, you did a lot more than that." Ron's blush deepened and he turned around to scowl at the Irish boy sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Well your wrong. We didn't." He turned back around and let his gaze fall on a patch of carpet, with an unusual brown stain on.

"Oh… but you wanted to," Harry said with a knowing glint in his eyes. Ron didn't answer for a while, and the colour of his cheeks faded slightly. Inhaling deeply he nodded.

"She's different though, you know," he said glancing at his brunette friend, "I haven't felt like this since... well heck I've never felt like this about anyone. There's just something about her that's different from all the other girls, no women that I dated before." Harry smiled at his friend. How long has it been since he saw him so happy? He loved his friend a lot, like a brother, but that couldn't compare to the love of a beautiful women who made Ron so nervous yet excited at the same time. "Harry she is so perfect, and I… well, I can barely afford to take her out anywhere."

"Ron, I'm sure that what ever you do she will love it!" Harry said, slinging an arm around his friends shoulder, and squeezing it gently.

"Thanks mate," Ron mumbled, thankful that he will always have a loyal friend to lean on for support.

"That's what friends are for." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, slurping on their cereals and sipping their coffees. The time came to leave, sooner than they had planned, when they heard stifled moans coming from the bedroom.

"What on Earth?" It didn't take Ron long to realise why and where the noises where coming from, and his eyes widened considerably. His mouth made a small 'o' shape, and he stood up following a laughing boy out of the room.

* * *

In another part of the ship a tall man with a long white beard cleared his throat to gather the attention of everyone accumulated in the place of worship. Holding the holiest book in his hands carefully, he read aloud a passage from the bible. He was wearing white robes which fell gracefully to the floor, and half moon shaped glasses which settled on the edge off his nose, as he recited the words. Everyone was listening to the priest, more commonly known as Father Dumbledore, with their head bowed in respect. 

"Now, if you all could stand up, and recite the Lord's Prayer…"

Copying what every one else did, Draco stood up, groaning silently as his eyes turned to the front of the church room to the priest repeating the prayer for them to say. Draco eyed the man's long beard and odd taste in glasses, but none the less he repeated the same words like a robot, without any interest at what he was saying.

Even though he was not a Christian, it was expected of him to go to church every morning. Why oh why there was one on a ship he could only guess, but at the least it gave him some time to think, something he was grateful for. Though he loved his friend dearly, she just didn't know when to shut up. And his father…well he was just glad he was not able to order him to do stuff like a puppet on strings.

He looked down at his watch and sighed. Just eleven more hours until he met up with Harry, who surprisingly enough, he had not managed to stop thinking about since he saw him the day he boarded. It was not like him to be so obsessed with someone, it unnerved him slightly. But this was different. Harry was different. He was different...now at the least. Ever since he found out he was terminally ill, something inside him changed. He was no longer the spoilt little brat he once was; he no longer held the same kind of respect for his father, who used his illness against him as a means to get his own way. The things he once took for granted, like being able to have a lay in on a lazy Sunday or booze up with his friends, seemed to be a waste of his time.

But now, as he followed everyone out of the 'holy' room, he had something to live for. He had a supporting friend by his side that followed him in a comfortable silence to his room and a doting mother on the other side of the world. A small smile graced his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Pansy. And soon in only, he looked down at his watch once more, ten and 'a bit' hours he would be meeting up with a one Harry Potter, and he could not wait.

**…to be continued… **

Don't flame! Lol. I know, I know they haven't said or done anything yet, as this chapter was like a progression of their feelings and what not. I did intend for the 'date' scene to be in this chapter though, but I wrote more than expected and I figured it could give me more time to actually plan. It. Out. Heh.

Well the sooner I shut the hell up, the quicker I get the next chapter written. So till next time, and peace out dudes O.o

**Shady Gurl**

**xxxxxxxx**


	7. When You Say Nothing at All

**Warning:** People we have _finally_ boarded upon the Harry/Draco slash ship: woo hoo : So if that offends you kindly walk the plank and be gone with ya! ; )

**A/N:** I have had this chapter written for almost over 3 weeks now, but as I have just moved house we have had no broadband, no television and no telephone, O.o so I have not been able to post this chapter until now. Also I have been quite busy reading HBP all day yesterday, which if you haven't bought now, then go God damn it, run like friggin hell and buy it!

This chapter was inspired by Ronan Keating's song, 'when you say nothing at all.' It may start off a bit slowly, but I swear it gets better! Enjoy!

* * *

**Days Before You Came**

**- When you say nothing at all -**

It didn't take Harry very long to get ready for his 'date' with Draco. In fact, it only took him near to an hour for him to change into something respectable, stare at his reflection then run back into the bedroom a numerous times. He grumbled in frustration realising how foolish he was acting, and settled on the first outfit he chose an hour since.

He was alone in the cabin as Ron was on a date with Hermione Granger and, surprisingly enough on a double date with Seamus and Dean! _Oh what a picture,_ Harry chuckled to himself as he checked his appearance in the mirror, and berated himself for doing so again.

The door clicked behind him and he made his way to the railings where he met Draco at the night before. Every step he took his heart thumped faster against his chest as he approached the place from last night. Unsure why, his pace quickened, until he was left panting slightly and leaning against cool, white, rails. Draco wasn't there, and there was no party like last night so the only thing he could hear was his drawn out breaths and his beating heart; which thumped too loudly against his chest for his liking.

He brought a cigarette to his lips which he found in his back pocket and held the white stick in-between his teeth. He felt for a lighter in the same pocket and realised he probably left it in some other trouser back in the cabin. He knew that smoking was a deadly habit, but he only ever gave into the temptation to calm his nerves. And at the moment he felt as though he needed many.

Hearing a click he looked to his right where the noise came from, and was greeted with Draco whom held a light not to far from his face. The glow illuminated his pale face and made him seem ethereal as the flame flickered and swayed with the wind. Leaning in he caught the end of his cigarette in the flame, and drew back. He inhaled the tobacco quickly, and blew out over the rails, careful not to blow any over the boy standing next to him. The wonder drug calmed his nerves slightly, and he managed to murmur a polite "Thanks."

"That's quite all right." Draco answered, placing the lighter into his pocket.

Harry wondered how Draco could look so good in an ordinary pair of black trousers, and a plain white t-shirt. If any one else tried to pull it off, Harry was quite sure they wouldn't look half as good as the man standing next to him did. This fact also made him feel quite foolish as he spent over an hour worrying about what to wear.

He felt the blonde haired man move closer to him, which he noticed Draco had done something different with his hair as it no longer fell freely about his face but it looked gelled back with a few wispy bits of hair that hung in front of his face. He was close enough to see the faint icy breath puff out from his chapped lips and even though it wasn't too cold, it was the middle of winter and he was surprised the boy wasn't shivering.

"So, Harry. Tell me a bit about your self." Harry looked at Draco wondering if he was always so direct and confident with his words. There was a lot he did not know about this man, but that didn't stop him from hesitating with an answer.

"Well I am currently enrolled at the University of North London. How I even managed to get in that place I will never know. If it wasn't for my friends late night studying, I don't even know if I would have been able to scrape a pass!"

"Oh I'm sure that's not true."

Harry shook his head. "No its not, but I did have a hard time passing applied chemistry. God that man had a permanent stick up his arse." Draco chuckled and shook his head amusedly.

"He couldn't have been that bad?"

"No he was much worse." Harry contemplated about telling him about the man who hated him from the beginning of term, the man who made Hitler seem like a saint…well he wouldn't go that far, but he thought otherwise about telling him with a small shake of his head. "What about you? What subjects did you take?"

"Well at university I studied English Literature and sociology, Drama, Music and fine art." Draco answered.

"Ahh, so you opted for all the creative arts?"

Draco nodded his head. "Though I also took Analytical Chemistry, business studies, astrology and law."

"You did, as in not any more?" Harry didn't notice the flash of anger that crossed Draco's eyes nor the slight hesitance before the young man spoke.

"My mother lives in France, so it makes sense if I was to enrol in a university near home." _Gods I wish that was the ONLY reason I was moving there. _He felt a sudden urgency to tell the brunette boy the real reason why he was leaving his school and his home, but it wasn't the right time or a good thing to build a friendship on.

If Harry had known the best part of his week was when he had chemo therapy, which prolonged his life by only an oh so few amount of days, he probably wouldn't of been so willing to meet him there today. Though, granted he felt more energetic after the therapy, that was only down to a couple of steroids his doctor had subscribed, once seeing the effect the chemo was having on him.

Those where painful memories Draco couldn't bare to acknowledge again, and he quickly shut them behind closed doors; but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to relive those agonising moments again.

"I took astrology with one of my friends last term." Draco turned his head to acknowledge the boy standing to his right. "Our teacher though, Madame Trelawney," he said in a rather talented French accent, "hardly taught us about the curricular criteria. Instead, we learnt about star signs, fate and myths and stuff. Not that I'm complaining though, it was as good enough as a free period." Harry said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"So you learnt nothing at all? I always found astrology fascinating."

"Well I did learn something, even though its not quite astrology." He turned his head towards the night sky. "Each and every star tells their own story," He stopped, and tilted his head slightly to the side. Draco couldn't help but notice how Harry' eyes glistened when he turned his head and to admire the man who stood next to him, seemingly unaware of the affect he was having on him. He was wearing dark grey jeans, a khaki green t-shirt underneath a black sweatshirt. He watched how Harry's clothes ruffled in the wind. It was cold and windy that night, like many other nights for the past month, and without thinking Draco leaned closer to the boy until their shoulders brushed and he instantly felt warmer from the touch. Harry's arm tensed slightly and he was worried that he had spoilt everything just from the contact, but just as he was about to move away he felt Harry's entire arm relax and brush hesitantly against his.

Harry cleared his throat, and Draco once again couldn't help but watch how the boys Addams apple bobbed up and down or how his glasses looked wonky on the end of his nose, only making him seem cuter, or how his arms moved slightly with every breath he took and every time it did, it brushed against his. Even with the slightest contact it made him feel warmer. Not in the sense of him physically feeling warmer though, it was an in explainable yet a very strong feeling that welled up in his chest and made him quiver with anticipation. He was intrigued to hear what the boy had to say, and even more fascinated by his mysterious voice. At least it was mysterious to him as he found himself wanting to know more about the boy and what he had to say.

"That star, well group of stars, right there" Harry shifted his arm to point up at the sky, "is called the phoenix, which is a bird like creature known for its immense beauty." He seemed to stop unexpectedly for a few seconds, and Draco couldn't help but notice the small smile that graced his face. Harry chuckled lightly and pointed slightly more to the left. "That constellation is called Draco," now he understood what was funny, as he watched Harry's hand trace the stars. He couldn't help but smile as he looked up at the sky, though not quite seeing what Harry was pointing to. All he could see was a cluster of stars in the black sky, and as Draco nodded his head indicating he saw the star Harry just pointed to, he held a look of confusion in his eyes that said differently. Even though he had studied stars and planets in astrology tremendously, his teacher Mrs Sinistra had never once described the myths or legends about them, only the facts and scientific beliefs, which compared to what Harry was telling him now seemed incredibly dull. But a nagging thought at the back of his mind kept on suggesting it was Harry that made it seem interesting.

Pursing his lips he eyed the sky, and once seeing no star that could look anything like the constellations he pointed to, he turned to Harry and said, "I don't see it!" Harry smiled at his puzzled expression and choked back a laugh. "What's so funny?" Draco exclaimed crossing his arms across his chest.

Amusedly Harry shook his head, "Nothing." and stood behind him intent on showing him the stars above them in the way he was taught. He could feel the warmth radiating from Draco, and it took all of his will not to press his chest against the blondes back to feel more of the boy in front of him. Every time Draco's sleeveless arm touched him, even through the two layers of clothing he was wearing, it sent shivers from that spot to his heart. Every time it felt as though it expanded and made his breath hitch until he was left wondering more about the boy who stood not a mere breath away.

Without alarming the man in front of him, Harry hesitantly touched his arm with the palm of his hand, and one by one rested his fingers on the creamy skin until his arm was firmly in his grasp. He swallowed hard when Draco, without a word of displeasure, turned his head to the side until there noses brushed somewhat and he had to stifle a gasp which threatened to pass from his mouth. Harry never noticed it before, but now seeing Draco up closer he could tell his eyes were not as blue as he first thought. The colour surrounding his pupil seemed almost grey, yet they held warmth in the strangest fashion where the grey met deep blueness. Harry hardly noticed as Draco slowly leaned in, their mouths not quite touching, as he was captured by his eyes, his wondrous blue imploring eyes that said morethan Draco possibly could put into words.

So he said nothing at all.

The kiss was rather awkward to say the least. Draco had to crane his neck painfully so to the side to capture his lips, and even by doing so their teeth clattered painfully and their eyes closed half wincing and part from enjoying it so. But the moment their lips met, the uncomfortable feeling in his neck seemed to fade away along with any doubts he may have had. Time seemed to slow down, something that Draco had always believed to exist only in romance stories. But actually experiencing it for the first time, (granted he had many other kisses, but none felt like this) he now understood what it felt like to be wanted, maybe even loved.

The kiss ended as soon as it began, and even still it left both boys breathless and their lips tingling. Harry had to lean away slightly to gently turn Draco with the arm he still held; and to ease the disappointed look away from Draco's face, their lips met again. This time their eyes stayed open, and there were no awkward positions to distract them. This kiss felt much better than the first, and Draco noticed, not for the first time, how Harry's lips felt perfect against his own even though they where chapped and cold from being outside. A pleasing noise escaped Harry when he felt Draco's tongue push its way into his mouth and hesitantly touch his own. Sparks flashed before his eyes, and he couldn't help but lean into his surprisingly warm body, at the least to ensure he didn't fall down from mind numbing pleasure.

Neither boy knew how long they had been standing there kissing for, but when they drew for breath neither said a word nor moved out of the close embrace. Harry noticed that the arm he still held trembled slightly, and he grasped his hand and entwined there fingers together. Unsure why, he felt a pang of protectiveness swell up in his chest, and he held the other boy close to his body. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. They needn't have said anything that night, as it was clear to them what they needed and what they wanted; and that was each other.

At least for the time being, Draco felt loved.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
what I hear when you don't say a thing _

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

…**to be continued…**

I can't believe how HBP ended! Who else has read it yet? Did you cry? I for one did, but I won't give anything away:sob: we have to wait at least 3 more years for the next story. Thank god for fan fiction!

Anyway; what did you think about my story? I would really appreciate if you could leave a review. Please?


End file.
